


[podfic] Got a Hold On Me

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (Very brief), Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Creepy, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Maybe Travis is crazy, but there's just something off about Nolan Patrick.00:21:43 :: Written byIaintafraidofnoghostbear.
Relationships: Travis Konecny & Ivan Provorov, Travis Konecny & Nolan Patrick
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Got a Hold On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Got a Hold On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034313) by [iaintafraidofnoghostbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfgotaholdonme):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16PuVcppupZKKgZxEoInse2sYtsI9cDgV):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Iaintafraidofnoghostbear for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**SPOILERY content notes:**  
Very temporary character death, mind control. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
